How Korra met Naga
by Average Addict
Summary: And a number of other things :) Enjoy


**How Naga met Korra**

_**and a number of other things…. :)**_

A little girl with tan skin was looking through her window; safe and warm, inside an igloo in the southern watertribe. "Master Katara can I go out now?" Her face lit up when she turned to her master who was looking at her with a kind smile on her face. "Not yet Korra, after was finish with your training for today." The little girl went to sit down and faced her master, obviously showing the disappointment on her face.

"Now Korra, let's try that move one more time." The old lady made a stream of water come out from the jar that stood between the two. The little Korra took a deep breath, as she was told, and when her master let go of the water, Korra took over and bend it back to Katara. The rhythm and flow of the water was calming, Korra eventually forgot about her disappointment.

"Good Korra," Katara smiled as she returned the stream of clear liquid to the container. "Can I go out NOW Master Katara?" Korra smiled sweetly at her sifu, waiting for her answer. With a deep sigh, Katara nodded. Korra raced to the door, but not without thanking her master. The small girl bowed to her master and Katara did likewise. And soon she was leaving a trail of dust behind her.

She opened the door and jumped into the snow. Korra loved the snow; she would roll around it, and throw snowballs with master Katara, and she would bend the snow to make snowmen while Katara would make them chase her. She didn't feel lonely when she had a friend like her master. But at times when Master was out to the Northern Watertribe to go and heal their sick or teach some students waterbending, she would look out to the gray sky and wish so badly she was here. Her parents were always welcome to stop by and visit Korra. She always looked forward to her father's big and strong arms and her mothers sweet and calming voice. And they would love to hear the stories Korra would tell them. Sometimes, her father would play with her in the snow, while her mother was with Katara and sharing stories of the old days.

Korra loved listening to the stories of the war. Korra would listen eagerly and imagine the scenes and pictures Katara would tell. She even built a fort in case of an attack. And one time when Fire Lord Zuko came by for a visit, she thought he was a bad guy and splashed water on his face. Fire Lord Zuko almost lost his temper, but thanks to Korra's crying face I think that she was spared the punishment.

And as of now, Korra was already a master of Waterbending. Katara visited every so often, but now she was on the move more often. She didn't have much time to spend with Korra. And around this time, she began taking longer strolls and avoiding the White Lotus sentries more often. Especially the 'old Geezer', he was 'tasked' by Aang the previous Avatar, to keep Korra safe. Korra showed that she didn't like him very much, but deep down she knew she was thankful for the attention she was given. She was hitting her rebellious stage earlier than most people. She wreaked havoc everywhere and she knew she wouldn't stop.

A few years has past and she was ready to try Earthbending. An Earthbender came all the way from Omashu, he was trained by King Bumi himself. "Korra, this will be your Sifu. He will be your guide to learning Earthbending." The stout old geezer introduced a man with hard features. The man seemed strict and tough. His whole body looked rugged, and only carried with him a small sack with his belongings. "Master Tobith." Korra stood up to the man who bowed, and she did the same. "Korra." She replied.

At first she was reluctant to go with the man, (Her mother always warned her of strange men) but she got to know him. He was fair and very serious in training Korra. She started with a small stone table he brought with him. Korra was tasked to try and puncture a hole in it, without breaking the whole thing. "Being an Earthbender requires endurance and stability. Earth is the element of substance. You must listen to the earth and feeling your connection to it and everything around you."

Master Tobtih turned out to be a very patient teacher. He was responsible and understanding. He knew the pressure and the position Korra was in, he knew the duty and responsibilities of the Avatar. Over time he began to see her, not as the most powerful being on the planet, but just as Korra a young girl who just wanted her freedom. Korra took on the responsibility of being the Avatar. But she doesn't see the true meaning beyond the mere title of being Avatar. And if anyone, it was Tobith who helped her know what it meant. Tobith treated her like his daughter, and she was showing lots of improvement.

But sadly Tobith had to leave for a while, his father was sick and he needed to take care of him till he got better. Korra was feeling more depressed than ever. Lonely and lost, she thought to run away from the high walls of the camp and that very night, the training guild where Korra has lived since forever, was attacked. There were people who dealt with selling slaves and rare animals for slave work or to skin their beautiful furs. They were a notorious group of Fire and Earthbenders. Everyone did their best to hold them off. Even Korra joined in. She had already mastered Waterbending, and though her Earthbending hasn't reached its maximum capacity, she was ready to try it.

For that glorious moment it seemed that they were winning. But they didn't. They had captured Korra. And threatened to kill her if they didn't back off. So by orders of the 'old Geezer' they let them go. The sun had risen and remains of a hard battle was seen. Everyone immediately set off to find Korra. But when they found their tracks, it just suddenly stopped.

Korra was in a ship, she was to be sent to the Fire Nation and sold to some rich family in need of extra help. She was scarred and alone. They threw her in the cart for pigs. Korra knew she could easily bust out, but she felt it was no use. She didn't have her Master Tobith, she didn't have Sifu Katara and she didn't even know where her parents were. She felt so hopeless and began to sob, but it seemed that one friend was there to comfort her. A little polar bear dog came up to her. The thieves said that they would sell the mutt to the pound once they got to Republic City. Korra gave the dog a big hug and in turn, the dog licked Korra's face until she couldn't stop laughing. When the licking finally stopped, Korra's tears and fears were washed away. "Hey buddy, I guess that we're both kindred spirits. Both unwanted." She smiled as she smelled the white soft fur of her friend. And that night the two slept, their hearts warmed by their new friendship.

As the morning came, they were in the docs of Republic City. Korra took charge of their escape. They figured, if they had not home to go to, they would just stick together and make a new home. While the bandits weren't looking, Korra and the dog dashed out to the sunlight. "Hey come back here!" the man saw them and began casing them. "Run!" She yelled and the two ran as fast as they could. They weaved and dodged the crowd of people and soon enough, they lost the man. After taking a quick breath in an alley, Korra bumped into two kids who were both running away too.

"Oww! Watch where you're going!" Korra yelled as she held her head. Her dog licking her hands. "Hey! YOU bumped into us!" The boy yelled back. "Oww." The younger boy rubbed his head. "Hey Bo, you okay?" Probably the older one helped his brother up. "What were you running away from anyway?" the older one, not Bo, asked. "I-" Korra back away slowly, "Hey kid! Come back here!" it was the man who was chasing Korra and the Polar Bear dog. "oh no." She picked up her dog and the older boy grabbed Korra's arm and dragged her further down the alley. "Follow me," Were the words. The four made their way down the alley, and when they stopped to take a breath everyone started laughing at their adventure.

"Hey kid, here you go." Mako, the older brother gave a dumpling to his younger bro, "Aahh thanks bro. I'm starving." Bolin took it and began chomping away. "Here. You too." He tossed one to Korra who was holding her mouth from watering. "Here boy, we can share." She tossed half of it to her dog who was wagging his tail eagerly. "You don't have a name for him?" the younger brother asked. "Hmmm now that you mention it… No. I don't" Korra thought. "Can we think of a name?" He smiled at the girl. From a closer look, the younger brother looked about the same age as Korra. "How about Spot? Yoshi? Kix? Ohhh! I got it!" He paused for the suspense. "TOFU!" He yelled with his arms up. Korra and Mako didn't look impressed.

"How about Naga?" Mako suggested. "You remember, we saw that guy from the game the other night." He told his brother. "Game?" Korra asked, interested. "Probending. We work at the stadium there, Probenders fight using the elements to try and knock their opponents off the ring." Mako explained. "Cool! I wanna watch!" Korra burst, her eyes twinkling with miniature stars. "Sure you wanna come?" Bolin smiled as he stood up. Mako followed, defeated. "C'mon Naga." Korra motioned for her dog to stand up. Mako smiled a little.

So now the story ends here. Naga and Korra were, sadly, unable to watch the match. They were caught by Tezin and Katara who received news that she was kidnapped. Mako and Bolin were unable to say goodbye. But Korra never forgot them…. That is….. until she saw Master Tobtih again. And she resumed her training. When she passed her Earthbending test, she ran directly to Naga, who was now officially a member of their family.

-END- Thank you :) R&R


End file.
